Giselle deutsch
by ForgottenIncapability
Summary: Ein Phantom, das von einer Ballerina besessen ist ...rnEine Ballerina, die diese Besessenheit zu nutzen weiß ...rnEine Sängerin, die dafür sterben muss ...
1. Default Chapter

Giselle

1. Kapitel "Sing noch einmal für mich"

Die aufgeregt stolpernden Schritte hallten von den feuchten Steinwänden wider. Die Kerze warf gespenstische Schatten auf ihr angespanntes Gesicht. Er starrte auf ihren Nacken, während er versuchte, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Aprupt blieb sie stehen. Er prallte unbedacht gegen sie. Überrascht stellte er fest, wie fest und durchtrainiert ihr schmaler Körper war. Verschämt trat er einen Schritt zurück. Sie drehte sich um, ihr Blick war voller Entrüstung. Doch als sie bemerkte, wie ihm das Blut in das Gesicht stieg, drückte ihr ganzes Gesicht tiefe Verachtung aus. Sie warf einen Blick in die dunkle Tiefe und schloss schaudernd die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme: "Weiter wage ich nicht zu gehen."

Raoul schluckte, dann nickte er und sah sie wartend an, als hoffe er, dass sie ihre Aussage zurücknehmen würde. Als nichts geschah, sagte er "Danke", zog sein Jackett aus und machte sich mit verzweifelter Entschlossenheit selbst auf den Weg. Sie sah ihm unbeteiligt nach.

Christine sprang auf, als sie Raoul triefend auf der anderen Seite der Eisengitter stehen sah. Erik lächelte triumphierend. "Es scheint, als hätten wir einen Gast." Er betätigte den Hebel, der die Eisengitter hob, und ging langsam auf den jungen Mann zu. Raoul hob sein Kinn und sah ihn herausfordernd an, beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Erik drehte sich langsam zu Christine um. "Ist das wirklich das, was du willst?" Als sie nickte, sagte er resigniert: "Dann geh- geh mit ihm." Zögernd machte sie mehrere Schritte auf Raoul zu. Als sie fast bei ihm war, sprach er noch einmal:

"Bevor du gehst- sing noch einmal für mich." Sie sah Raoul fragend an, und als er nickte, entfernte sie sich einige Schritte von ihm und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie schien entschlossen, sich zum Abschied selbst zu übertreffen.

_"Denk an mich, ..."_

Sie setzte zur den letzten, hohen Tönen an. Hinter ihr hob Erik langsam eine Axt aus dem Wasser.

Madame Giry trat aus einem verborgenen Gang heraus. Sie seufzte, als sie ihn mit bluttriefendem Hemd neben den beiden kopflosen Leichen sah. "Ah, ich sehe, du bist fertig." Er drehte sich zu ihr und hielt ihr die Axt an den Hals. Sein Blick war amüsiert und selbstzufrieden. Sie lächelte.

"Möchtest du die Axt mitnehmen?"

"Wohin?", fragte er betont unschuldig.

Ihr Blick wanderte langsam zum Bett und dann wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln ließ er die Axt fallen und zog sie langsam an sich.

A/N: Für die von euch, die ihre Sprachkenntnisse aufmöbeln wollen, gibt es die Geschichte auch auf Englisch.


	2. Pointes Noires

**Giselle - Kapitel 2 **

_**Pointes Noires**_

Er wachte auf. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was ihn geweckt hatte, bevor er feststellte, dass sie sich von ihm weggedreht hatte. Er wollte gerade den Arm ausstrecken, um sie wieder zu sich heranzuziehen, als sein Blick auf die kopflosen Leichen fiel. Vielleicht wäre es besser, den unschönen Anblick zu beseitigen, bevor sie aufwachte. Obwohl er sie in der letzten Nacht keinesfalls gestört hatte ...  
Er lächelte, in Erinnerungen schwelgend, während er die Körper wegschaffte. Bei seiner Rückkehr kam er an einem unfertigen Paar schwarzer Spitzenschuhe vorbei. Er nahm sie in die Hand und fühlte plötzlich wieder den Samtstoff des Sessels in der Loge fünf ...

_... unten auf der Bühne tanzte sie die schönste Julia, die das Opernhaus jemals gesehen hatte. Ihre Bewegungen besaßen eine Melancholie, die für ihre Jugend völlig verfrüht schien. Ihre leuchtenden Augen waren ins Nichts gerichtet, und sie schien nur für den Augenblick zu tanzen. Der Rock ihres Tutus wiegte sich schweigend hin und her, während ihre Perfektion andächtige Stille hervorrief. Die schwarzen Spitzenschuhe, in die sie ihre durchtrainierten Füße gezwängt hatte, hoben sich deutlich von den weißen Beinen ab.  
Nur hin und wieder gelang es ihm, den Blick von ihr zu wenden, und was er sah, ließ ihn vor Zorn erstarren. Es gab keinen einzigen des gesamten Publikums, der nicht ihrer Hingabe verfiel und dessen Augen nicht auf ihr brannten. Besonders in den Augen der jungen Männer las er mehr Bewunderung, als ihm lieb war. _

_Auch sie konnten sich ihrer Wirkung nicht entziehen und verloren die Kontrolle über ihre Gesichtszüge. Die ganze Oper atmete wie ein einziges Wesen, das sich ihrer Bewunderung verschrieben hatte. Seine Hände krallten sich schmerzhaft in das Polster seines Sessels. Er wusste, dass sie nur ihm gehörte- doch die Blicke der Männer trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Abrupt stand er auf und verließ seine Loge, lief in ihre Garderobe und verbarg sich hinter ihrem Paravon, um dort auf das Ende der Vorstellung zu warten. _

_Er roch ihr Parfum selbst dort, und seine Eifersucht raste ihm durch die Adern. Nach einiger Zeit hörte er tosenden Applaus und er seufzte erleichtert. Die Männer würden nicht mehr lange ihren Anblick genießen dürfen..._

_Die Tür wurde leise geöffnet, er hörte, wie sich leichte Schritte dem Paravon näherten. Eine Männerstimme dröhnte durch die Garderobe und er zuckte zusammen. "Ich möchte Ihnen jemanden vorstellen." Sie drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um. "Ja, sicher", sagte sie. _

_Ein anderer Mann betrat den Raum. Erik spürte seine unangenehme Ausstrahlung. Sie reichte dem Mann die Hand, welcher sie einnehmend ergriff und zum Mund führte. "Comte de St. Ives zu Ihren Diensten. Ich würde Sie gerne erneut um Ihre Gunst bitten." Sein Lächeln verbarg in keinster Weise seine anzüglichen Gedanken. Erik ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und hielt sich nur mit Mühe davon ab, hinter dem Paravon hervorzuschießen und dem Comte an Ort und Stelle böse Dinge anzutun, die ihm ein boshaftes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberten._

_"Wenn Sie mich begleiten würden..." Sie ergriff den auf dem Paravon hängenden Mantel. Erik atmete scharf ein. Dann verließ sie mit dem Comte und dem Operndirektor den Raum. Das letzte, was Erik sah, war die Hand des Comte, die gefährlich nah an einer unanständigen Stelle ihres Körpers ruhte. Selbst Erik berührte sie dort nur im Dunkeln._

_Einige Stunden später saß er auf seinem Bett, starrte seine Hände an und malte sich die schrecklichsten Situationen aus, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, was sie mit dem Comte tat. Gehetzt fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und zitterte nervös. Plötzlich durchbrachen ihre Schritte die angespannte Stille der Höhle. Augenblicklich sprang er auf._

_"Wo bist du gewesen?" Seine Stimme hallte drohend von den Wänden der Höhle wider._

_Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen._

_"Ich war in der Garderobe- also spiel mir nichts vor." Die Wut der letzten Stunden brach aus ihm hervor, und er wollte sie auf sie schütten mit aller Boshaftigkeit, die er in sich hatte._

_"Hat dir mein Tanzen nicht gefallen?"_

_"Ich habe gesagt, du sollst mir nichts vorspielen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Widerspruch mehr zu._

_Sie lächelte verführerisch. "Musst du das wirklich wissen?"_

_"Er hat dich angefasst. Er hat dich überall angefasst. Ich kann ihn noch an dir riechen. Es ist widerlich."_

_Sie legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken. "Das weißt du doch gar nicht..."_

_Er schloss die Augen. "Du wirst mich nicht davon abbringen, dass ich... nicht so... ich habe dich gefragt, wo du gewesen bist!"_

_Sie lehnte sich an ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Die Nacht ist zu kurz, um sie so zu verbringen..." Er verstand augenblicklich ihre Andeutung. Ein wissendes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. "Diese Nacht scheinst du besonders intensiv zu nutzen." Sie seufzte. "Lass mich dir zeigen, wie intensiv..."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Er ärgerte sich darüber, nachgegeben zu haben. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr und strich ihr ein Haar aus der Stirn. Sie räkelte sich zufrieden und lächelte ihn an. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste ihr Ohr. "Wenn du noch einmal für einen Anderen tanzt...", flüsterte er mit ruhiger Stimme._

_Für einen kurzen Moment schlich sich Furcht in ihre Augen. Dann küsste sie ihn, ihr Einverständnis gebend._

Sie wachte auf. Sie zog die Bettdecke zur Seite und betrachtete ihre wunden Füße. Wieder einmal hatte sie die halbe Nacht für ihn getanzt, wie sie es immer tat. Er reichte ihr ein Paar neue, schwarze Spitzenschuhe. Sie nahm sie in die Hand und betrachtete sie. "Ich habe sie verbessert. Damit du das Blut nicht einmal mehr spürst."

**A/N: 'tschuldigung, wir vergaßen: Uns gehört keiner der genannten Charaktere außer dem Comte. Wer ihn benutzen will, fragt bitte. Und wer nicht, auch gut. Wir können's verstehen, mögen ihn auch nicht.**


End file.
